The present invention relates to an opto-magnetic disk unit and to an opto-magnetic disk. Specifically, the present invention provides an opto-magnetic disk unit offering good recording and reproducing characteristics using inexpensive and unerased disks without requiring a widened dynamic range in the circuit for reproducing recorded information. In addition, the invention provides an opto-magnetic disk corresponding to the opto-magnetic disk unit.